Cyber Fighters
by Omega2513
Summary: This contains a series of short stories about groups of fighters in a cyber world. Does contain violence, some swearing and some romance but nothing to push it over the T rating.
1. Prologue

**Ok people. This is my first story that I decided to share with all of you. I originally started this back in Grade 10 but then hit a major writer's block for the last few years. I'm also looking for a beta reader so contact me if your interested. Also if you have any ideas you want in to contribute to the story, submit any artwork, or questions/comments, let me know about that too. This is a series of short stories called Cyber Fighters. Its basically the prologue then most of the character's will get their own stories. If you want to submit a character to me, you may; and if your lucky, I might use it. Cyber Fighters and the characters, unlessed mentioned, are copyrighted by me. If you wish to use them, let me know first on what you tend to use them for. Later on if I get enough characters then I might take a break from the story to create bios for them. As for updates, I'll try and update as soon as i have a new story done but dont know how long it will be, and abit of a warning, the some of the stories may be a bit short but thats because, for now its just stories on how the characters joined up. Now enough ranting and onto the story.**

**PROLOGUE:**

In the year 3040 C.E. People found that there was another world other than their own. It was a world made of cyber information. When people found out about this, they also found out that part of their world was linked to the cyber world. Even they knew that this existed they had no idea how to get there. Scientists devoted everything to figuring on how to get there, but they had no luck. Until...

**May 3045 C.E.:** A mega corp. president, Jace Conad; 5'11", blond hair, big and wide, 99 of it is all muscle, with more knowledge on computers than anyone else; was fooling around with his scientist's holographic lab equipment. He went on the computer and the screen said "Cyber World Data". He decided to check out the information. As he was scrolling thru the data he found a folder called "Cyber Theories". He clicked on the folder but it said "Access Denied. Please enter password". "Oh you stupid little... Good thing I have some knowledge on hacking computer passwords" He hit a few keys on the holographic keyboard and then the screen flashed "Password accepted. Hello." He grinned as he scrolled thru the document, noting that each theory was just abit closer than the last. He decided to fix the theories with a theory of his own. Just as he was typing it in, his scientist, Jack Zee, walked in. "Ah, sir? May I ask what you are doing?" "Please call me Jace. To answer your question I was looking over your theories on the cyber world and found that each one was closer than the last one. I was putting in my own theory which I think I hit it spot on. Now when I put this code in; it's for going to the cyber world. To get back from there just reverse the code." Jack was surprises that Jace was able to correct and fix the mistakes that he had made. "Man, that took me 3 years to get to where I was and it took you 10 minutes to find the right one. I think I'm able to build a couple of devices with this directive and, of course with your help, and we'll be able to travel to the cyber world. So will you help me?" "Yes Mr..." "Jack; Call me Jack." "Ok Jack. I will help you."

**October 3045 C.E.:** Jack and Jace are working in the lab when all of the suddenly... "All right. I think I have it Jace." Jace looks at the device that Jack is holding. The device is as big as a watch with a small computer chip that has the code to transport anyone wearing it to the Cyber world and back. It can transmit a large amount of atoms into a small beam which can be used for cutting or as a weapon. "All right Jack. You think these might work?" "Don't know until we try them. I'll go first; that way if something goes wrong then you can continue with the work." "Ok. There's a messaging system on there, so send a message if the device works." "Right. Ok here I go." Jace stands back just as Jack pushes the button to transport; a blinding flash of blue light surrounds him, and then disappears with Jack. Jace opens his eyes, seeing that he's alone; he goes to then sofa and sits down. "I guess I'll wait here for an hour."

A white flash appears on a strange land which looks like a cross between a jungle and a desert. (Lots of trees but also lots of sand.) Out of the light appears Jack, a bit stunned from the scenery. "Hmmmmmm, I guess this is the cyber world. Looks like our world abit. Oh yeah almost forgot to send a message back to Jace." He looks at the watch and sees that it's only be 30 minutes since he transported. Noting this, he types in a message to Jace saying that he is fine and that he will be coming home. He's about to hit send when Jack starts thinking. "I'll just go back at not send the message. Hehehehe that will scare Jace. Hehehehe." Jack disappears in a flash. Meanwhile in the real world, Jace gets off the couch, walks to the door, and when he was just about to open the door there was a bright flash in the room. Jace turns and looks toward the light and sees Jack standing there with a BIG grin on his face. "Jack, you made it back. I was just about to leave" "So I see. It'll take a lot more to get rid of me than this. The devices work. I found out that you can stop half way through to a complete different universe. The cyber world looks alot like our own." "We could build a base at the half way mark and recruit people to join."

So Jack and Jace built a base half way between the real world and the cyber world. They recruited many people and lost many people to the monsters that live on the planet. They created the clan Cyber Warriors, but others clans soon started forming thru out the cyber world, including the infamous K.o.G. clan. The adventures that the Cyber Warriors had are numerous and great. The stories that shall follow are in no particular order.


	2. Vortex

**OK people. Here is the second chapter in this series. I know that the title mentions 2 characters in here but this story is mostly about Vortex. Later on in the series I may make one of how Thundar ended up like she did in this story. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Thundar & Vortex**

**Cyber Fortress 2065 C.E**.: Vortex, 25, male, 6'2", medium build, been a Cyber Warrior for 4 years, vast knowledge of computers and electronics, is training in the VR, virtual reality, simulator when he gets a call to report to command central. "Computer shut down training sim and open com link to command central." The training sim ends and a holographic screen opens up in front of Vortex. A face of a 50 year old, bald man appears on the screen. "What do you want Vortex?" "You tell me. What's with the call Boss?" Jace "Boss" Conad looked confused for a moment then he remembers. "Oh right. We sent Thundar on a distress call over two hours ago and she hasn't reported back. Since you know her better I thought I would send you to find out what happened to her." "Right, give me the location and I'll zap over there ASAP." Boss looks down and his hands start moving. "Ok location loaded in your transmitter. Let us know if you find her." "Ok. Vortex transport, location: Dead Data Land."

**Dead Data Land:** Vortex appears in a blue light in to a deserted land filled with bones on the ground and data flying around in the air. He looks around then checked his scouter for any life signs. "Boss; Come in Boss. There a group of signatures about 20 miles away. I'm gonna go have a look..." "NO YOU'RE NOT. WAIT for backup." "Negative Boss. You sent me here alone to find her cause of my past with her. I don't need any backup 'til I say so. I got my Sack of Valor on me." "Fine, but if you need backup just send two beeps on the communicator." "Right." Vortex starts in the direction that the scouter indicates to. Along the way there was data floating around Vortex's head. He was getting annoyed by the file. He scans the file with his scanner and saw that it was an upgrade file. "Hmmmm," he thought, "that would make a great addition to my skills." Vortex opens up his file box. Capturing the data inside, he quickly closed the box. "File install and program to compatibility of operations." The file box starts glowing and a stream of light travels thru his veins as he feel a power surge flowing thru his body. A black light surrounds him, transforming him. He walks out of the light with a new feature, a set of black wings re-tractable with a flex of his back muscles. "Hmmmmm, this will make my search a little easier to find Thundar." As Vortex lifts off, he receives a psychic message from Thundar. "Vortex, please help me. They are torturing me for the location of the base. I won't be able to hold out much longer. Please help." "Hold on Thundar. I'm on my way." Vortex pours on the speed until he reaches the destination, a small cave in the mountains. Vortex lands and finds that the welcome party is already there waiting for him. He breaks thru the defense system and searches the caves until he finds Thundar chained to the wall being whipped by the Poison Thorns of Valark. Vortex runs up to the leader of the group and launches a powerful fireball, that he calls Vortex Blast, from his mouth; he vaporizes the leader into nothing. He breaks the chains off of Thundar, and gives her a healing pill; he opens a portal and brings Thundar in to the fortress into the medic room to heal her wounds and to give her an anti-poison pill.

Vortex goes to see the Boss right after to report. As Vortex walks in, the whole command center cheers. Vortex is stunned. "W...W...What is this all about?" "Well you just came back from a big rescue mission that no one thought you would survive from." "Yeah we took up a bet saying that you weren't gonna make it. The odds were 20:1 against you. I guess you get the money since no one betted for you. Here's $200,000." "Congratulations on succeeding. You get the power up, Atomic Laser, for surviving." "Thanks Chief and thanks everyone for your vote of confidence in me. Now hand me a Dragon's Ale." As the crew drank they were not aware of the adventures waiting for them, but Vortex wondered about this new enemy that has appeared.

THE END


	3. Koran Pt I

**Hope you all enjoy the stories so far. This one is a bit emo-ish even for me but when I started to type this, it took this direction and I decided to go with it. I'm a bit impressed at how this turned out so I kept up with it. Its split into 2 parts and I'm currently working on the 2****nd**** part right now.**

**The Joining of Koran (Part I)**

**Begin Recording –** _My name is Koran and I have been asked to record my statement on how I was able to join the Cyber Warriors for future references, so then here is my tale, but I must warn you, my tale isn't a happy one._

**Earth, 3047 C.E.: **_My tale begins with me walking home, in a dangerous part of the city, from downtown._

Koran was walking home from downtown with his latest purchase for his game system thinking "This new controller is going to be so cool to use."He started walking down a back alley when a hole, filled with multi-colored lights, opens up in the side of the wall.** "**Whoa, that's a bad trip right there. I wonder what this is…" Just as Koran peered into the hole, a dark figure emerged. Covered in dark body armor with ancient markings on his face, the mysterious figure started chanting in an ancient language. "Nemok, Oolek, Cho-og, Makek." He fired a plasma blast from his hands right at Koran. Koran jumped out of the way just as the blast struck the same spot he was standing on. He started backing up into a corner as the figure walked slowly towards him, knowing he was trapped. Koran slumped down to the ground with fear in his eyes, thinking that this was his time to go, he caught a glimpse of another hole opening up in the wall and a dark-cloaked figure came out of it. Even though Koran could see that the body under the robe was female, the head was completely covered by the hood. As the cloaked female walked over to the armored character, she picked him up by the back of his neck and tossed him back into the hole he came out of. As soon as the man was gone the hole closed up. The woman looked down at Koran and could see fear in his eyes, and with a voice that sounded like a heavenly angel, she spoke to him. "Don't fear me Koran. I came to help you and make you an offer." "W...w...what kind of offer?" He stuttered, "And how do you know my name? I don't know who you are." "I am known as Prophet. The offer I present to you is an invitation to join the K.o.G. clan." Koran got really angry at hearing that name. "The… K.o.G… clan? NO." He screamed "My father lost his life fighting for that clan. I swore I would NEVER join. Get away from me, never come near me AGAIN." The Prophet bowed to Koran, "If you wish, it shall be." With a wave of her robe, she disappeared. Koran got up, brushed himself off, picked up his package and started off for home still shaking.

A block away from his house, he saw fire trucks, police and an ambulance parked outside his front door. He noticed smoke coming from the roof and saw the emergency crew wheeling a stretcher out of the house, with the image of a body under the sheet. At that moment Koran's heart sank down into his chest as he took of running towards the stretcher hoping, praying, it wasn't his girlfriend, Jade. When he reached a few feet from the body a police officer stepped in front of him, making him stop. "Whoa son, there is nothing to see here. Move along now." "That's my house there," he said while trying to get pass the policeman, "Please let me through" The officer looked at him and right away Koran could see the sadness in his eyes, which also confirmed his greatest fear. "How did she die?" The cop looked away from him. "HOW DID SHE DIE?" The cop turned around and started walking towards the body. "Follow me if you want to know." Koran followed him to the stretcher, trying to prepare himself for this. When the officer stopped, he pulled back the sheet just enough to show the head. He could immediately recognize that it was Jade and she was severely beaten. "Who did this to her?" He said through clenched teeth, "WHO?!" "It is unknown on who did this," the officer said slowly, "I am very sorry for your lost."

_I'm sorry, but I have to stop right now. All the memories are flooding back to me and is making me emotional. I'll continue when I have calmed down. Thank you for listening to me up to this point._

**End recording…**


End file.
